AVP: Deleted Scenes
by Flesheater
Summary: I basically got bored today, so I wrote this, while watching AVP.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a random Idea that I just thought of while watching AVP. I'm also going to start writing the sequel to A New Life in a little while! But I want suggestions...what would YOU like to see in the sequel?**

**This scene takes place right before Lex and Scar find Sebastian in the nest.**

**ON TO THE STORY!**

Lex followed her new friend through corridor after corridor, unaware of where he was leading her. She didn't feel helpless anymore, knowing that she had a big guy like him to watch her back.

They made their way to a corridor, and suddenly, the sounds of movements were heard. Scar stopped moving instantly, and so did Lex.

The pyramid was now shifting again. They both new that the best thing to do was to stop moving, in order that they both end up in the same area of the room.

Walls were falling, rising, and sliding all throughout the room.

After they had stopped, Scar scanned the area for the closest exit.

Finding no exit in front of him, he turned around to also find no door or corridors to enter.

It didn't take long for them both to realize that they were basically locked in the 25 by 40 feet space.

"Well...Looks like we will be here for another 10 minutes..." Lex said as she backed up to the wall, sliding down it to sit down.

She just continued to stare at her Savior.

He scanned the walls and the area for about two minutes before sitting down across from her.

Lex just put her head back and relaxed. She FINALLY had a break from all this running and panic for once.

He walked over to her and sat down beside her.

Lex became nervous for a while, but calmed down when she noticed that he was taking a break as well.

He pressed a few buttons on his wrist computer, and a hologram of the pyramid came up. He pointed to where they were, by using his hands to indicate that the room they were in was the bright red area on the screen. She nodded as he showed her how they were going to get out of the pyramid, but first they would have to go through the nest.

She didn't need words to realize that it was the nest, on account of the holographs of bodies.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out a small health bar, after realizing that she was hungry.

She then came to realize that she wanted to see what he looked like under his mask.

She offered him some of the snack bar, and he shook his head as he stood up.

She finished the bar and stood up with him, realizing she had nothing better to do.

The pyramid began shifting once again and when it was finished, they both continued through the pyramid.

**There you go. This is a creation of my boredom =/**


	2. Another Idea D

**Hey guys! - I know I told you this short was finished. But I was watching A.V.P a few minutes ago and something caught my eye; causing an idea to come into my head.**

**Personally, I think this would have made an actual deleted scene because it makes you wonder whats going on.**

**This takes place before Alexa and "Scar" enter the nesting chamber, as Scar touches the goo on the floor.**

**Don't own Scar, or Alexa Woods...But i own what happens in this chapter =P**

Scar reached down, and stuck his hand into the thick goo on the floor. Alexa merely ignored him, as she was too focused on something that caught her eye, which looked like a camera.

Just then, Scar heard something behind him, and he knew he must check it out.

He glanced over at the Ooman female, making sure she was out of harms way. (What happens in the movie ends here, and begins my idea )

Scar stood up and slowly, but quietly, walked in the direction of the small noise.

He saw a serpent, feeding on one of his fallen comrades, in which he had no idea was deceased.

Scar quickly threw his combi-stick, impaling the serpent with ease, as its blood splattered all over the wall, and floor.

Walking over to the body of his comrade, Scar had to be positive there was no embryo inside.

After a quick scan he realized it was safe.

"You died honorably, brother. Go with Paya." He said in his native language was he bowed his head in silence.

Something else caught his attention now.

It was the Ooman, speaking to someone.

"Sebastian! I'm going to get you out of here". Alexa said.

_*Is she crazy? Anyone stuck in that nest is already a host. I should get there before something bad happens*_ He thought.

**The end =P**

**Feel free to review =D.**

**Who knows, maybe ill add more of my ideas =D**


	3. Preparing

**This chapter was "Luv4Uncas"s idea. This is basically the extended version (In my way) of what goes on when Scar is making Alexa's weaponary, after she had killed one of the serpents.**

**Starting right as Scar walks away from her. Also this is in Scar's P.O.V**

That damned queen. She had called her kin back to her just as I was about to destroy them...No worries, there's always time for that.

I walked over and got my combi-stick that the Ooman used to slay one of the serpents.

I have to admit, for an untrained Ooman she fought well.

As I left, she yelled something before running after me.

I got defensive, thinking it was an unsuspecting attack, so I turned around and gripped my combi-stick, giving her a warning that I'd use it if necessary.

I realized she had just asked to come with me...

How could she? I mean, she has nothing to protect herself, so she wouldn't survive long...But...But she is a warrior. She defeated a serpent, so by the code of Paya I have to aid her.

I looked down at the serpent she had slain, and an idea popped into my head.

I motioned for her to follow me and kneel down across from the corpse.

Taking out my knife, I removed the serpents skull from its body, and I noticed she had cringed at the sight. Breaking off the serpents claw, I demonstrated to her about the blood effects it has on the skin of the serpents. It took time, but she understood.

I motioned for her to hold out her, and when she did, I placed her arm into the skull, showing her how it could be used as a shield.

After that, I looked down at my combi-stick, and realized she needed a weapon.

She had found a metal rod into the wall, in which I retrieved.

Using some wire from my armor, I wrapped a serpent tail around the end of the spear, showing her how sharp it was, as i penetrated the serpents body with ease.

She nodded once again.

Something was bothering me though...I had the serpent claw in my hand and I was about to blood her...no...I don't think my clan would approve. But the idea still lingered in my thoughts, so I kept the claw attached to my trophy belt.

I looked over her new arsenal as she did the same. We both nodded and I signaled for her to follow me.

**MOVING TO THE TIME WHEN SCAR GETS IMPALED IN THE SHOULDER BY THE SERPENT.**

As I was being held back by the serpent, she had ran. I closed my eyes accepting my fate, when a loud buzz was heard, followed by the corpse of the serpent falling limp on my shoulder.

She had saved my life? She is a true warrior.

She had told me along the way using signals to indicate how we would get to the surface.

When the time came, both of us jumped upon the thing she referred too as a sled and began to ascend the tunnel. The explosion also occured, destroying everything in its path.

**JUMPING TOO AFTER THEY ARE CLEAR OF THE EXPLOSION.**

I removed my helmet to both congratulate her properly, and to show her the mark.

The mark is what she deserved. She had survived a hunt, and even saved my life, more than once. Without her, we wouldnt have escaped and I would have died before we escaped.

Luckily she accepted the marking, and now I had full respect for this unique human...

**Thats pretty much all i can think of right now =/**


	4. Planning

**Here we go again folks! Just a short thing I came up with for AVP.**

**Before we get started, here some things I will announce.**

**1. TO "Invader jrek", whom I cannot directly reply to because you do not have a reply-able account X_X, I probably won't do a chapter focused on Grid because I'm more of the Yautja type of chick. But who knows? I might.**

**2. As far as the sequel to "A New Life" goes...I'm stuck. -sad face-. I can't think of the best way to start it at all! Any advice from all you talented peoples?**

**3. I might, remember the keyword being "MIGHT" do a few chapters on AVP2...But most likely not, considering it was a wasteful film which could have been far better! I mean where was Alexa Woods? Did she accidentally die right after the end of the movie? Maybe she fell in the ice? Maybe a face-hugger randomly killed her, who knows! But if I do, it would probably be some back story on the hunter known as "Wolf".**

**here we go! My idea for this one came when thinking on what did the Hunter's do after they entered the pyramid. Well what caught my attention was the fact that to get to where the humans were, the Hunter's would have had to pass the Sacrificial Chamber.**

**So yes, it will be confusing so I am going to make names for the other two Yautja, besides Scar. The one with the unique looking mask, who is the second hunter to die will be named Kit'nir. The one who dies first will be Ap'no.**

**HERE WE GO! ( oh, and this one will explain why Grid seems to be the leader of the Xeno's so, meh)**

The three hunters made their way to the sacrificial chamber.

One out of the three examined each host to make sure the breeding process was in order.

"This one will be the strongest." Ap'no said, pointing to the face-hugger attached to Adele. Out of the group, he was the most impatient. (which is why he rushed into battle without thinking at first sight of the Xeno) "It's almost completed the maturing process. Making him the first to be released." Ap'no was the one who did most of the research on the creatures on the ship, just before they were launched out to the island.

"Good...But it wont be strong enough." Kit'nir said as he examined his wrist blades, and it was clear he was the show off out of the group.

The one known as Scar was studying the pyramid lining, trying to decide which way to go, and it was clear he was the smartest out of the three.

Looking at his holographic map of the pyramid, he and his team decided which route to take.

"Any plan?" Ap'no asked.

"First we need to split them up. We need our weapons before we can complete our trials and it will not be easy to retrieve them if they are all in one group. Be aware that harming the ones who hold our weapons will only risk us damaging them in the attack." Scar said.

All the hunter's nodded, as they cloaked and headed down the chosen corridor.

THE END FOR NOW!

IF anyone has ideas on another chapter to add to this, dont hesitate to leave it in a review of to message me.


End file.
